gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hexer
The Liberty City Cycles Hexer is a motorcycle in The Lost and Damned, The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. Description The Hexer is a "modern classic" chopper-style motorcycle built by Liberty City Cycles, distinguished by its basic tube frame design and elaborate rake construction. The bike comes with two types of color schemes encompassing the frame, gas tank and rear fender, either featuring a one-tone body color, or a two-tone black-and-white stripped scheme. The Hexer is based on a West Coast Choppers CFL. Performance The Hexer is Johnny Klebitz's premier choice of transportation featured prominently in the game's trailer and screenshots, possessing superior handling and a unique white-and-blue color scheme (an inversion of a regular Hexer's black-and-white scheme). As stated during the introduction of the player's bike following "Clean and Serene", Johnny's Hexer is a one-of-a-kind bike with a 2032cc twin cam engine coupled to a 6 speed transmission with a chain final drive. Trivia * "Hexer" is the German term for "Sorcerer", which probably is the origin of the bike's name. * The default radio stations of the Hexer are: **''The Lost and Damned: Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. **The Ballad of Gay Tony'': Vladivostok FM. * Unlike most vehicles in the GTA IV era, the Hexer does not commonly spawn when already driving one. * Johnny's Hexer is actually blown up in "Shifting Weight" but is implied to be repaired by Clay Simons after. * The beta version of the Hexer files exists in the PC version of Grand Theft Auto IV. * The Hexer's horn in The Ballad of Gay Tony will sound the same as a GTA IV Freeway. It will also have a male GPS voice. TLAD has a female GPS voice. * During the mission Friends Reunited when planting the sticky bombs Johnny's Hexer can be seen near the first trailers. Locations The Lost and Damned * Used during most missions, the player can find Johnny's Hexer by loading a save file and going outside, where it will be waiting near the parking lot at both the Lost MC Clubhouse and Brian's safehouse, or when the player begins a mission which requires the Hexer but has driven a different vehicle to the starting location. * Despite being a unique bike, the player can find regular Hexers ridden in parts of Algonquin and Bohan. * The player can request Clay Simons for a regular Hexer to be delivered to the player, after "Clean and Serene". The Ballad of Gay Tony * Johnny's Hexer is available in the TBoGT mission "Not So Fast", however you are unable to ride it, because it is "locked" and Luis will not jump on the bike. One way to obtain it is by moving it using the Fire Truck water cannon to the closest safehouse. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZENC6xHHHqI * Widely available in the multiplayer modes. Grand Theft Auto V *Parked at Lost MC hideout at Stab City. *Parked at Lost MC hideout on Bridge Street, East Vinewood. *Parked at Hookie's parking lot, North Chumash. *Sometimes spotted at Senora Freeway, driven by Lost MC members. *Sometimes appears in some random events involving The Lost MC. Navigation }} de:Hexer (IV) es:Hexer pl:Hexer Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Bikes Category:Choppers Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Liberty City Cycles